Whispers and Names
by Ollehh
Summary: Whilst staying at the Evans's house over the Christmas holiday, Rory hears Sam calling his name and finds what he least expected.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, unfortunately. If I did Sory would be canon.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, Rory."<em>

Rory stopped dead in his tracks. Had he just heard someone say his name? It was so hushed he thought he was imagining it, but he was sure he'd definitely heard it. He wandered along the corridor, heading towards Sam's bedroom. He was pretty sure the sound had come from there.

He edged towards the room that he had been sleeping in whilst staying at the Evans's house; Sam had invited him to stay with his family over the Christmas period, and they'd had to share a room, which Rory couldn't complain about, as they'd been nice enough to put him up. Sam had offered him the bed, but he'd politely declined and chosen to take the inflatable mattress.

He pressed his ear to the door but couldn't hear anything, so he pushed the door open and stepped into the room. He looked up to the bed and found Sam sat with his back against the headboard, his head dropped back and eyes closed, shirtless and his pants around his ankles and hard cock in his hand. A hard cock that he was _stroking_.

One word escaped from Sam's lips, "Rory."

Whatever thoughts were in Rory's mind as he walked into the room had now vanished completely. His cheeks turned a shade of pink and he tried to find words but was too flustered by the situation to think of anything that wouldn't come out in an incoherent mess.

"S-Sam? I, uh…" Rory began, looking away quickly, turning away from the bed quickly.

Sam's head shot up in his direction. "Oh shit!" He quickly struggled to pull his pants up whilst trying to get off the bed. Sam's face began feeling very warm as he blushed a deep red colour. "I'm so sorry, Rory."

"I-It's fine," Rory murmured, he had his back turned to the American boy, "You said my name."

There was the sound of a zipper as Sam did his fly up and buttoned his pants back up. "Um, yeah."

"Twice."

Sam pulled his shirt back on, "I..." Sam began to think of an excuse but gave up, he could barely think of words to speak not least an excuse, "Yeah."

Rory hesitated before continuing, "You were thinking about me?"

It was too late to back out now. "Yep. I was."

"What about me?"

Sam bit his bottom lip, looking down to the floor, feeling ashamed of what he'd been caught doing. "Your eyes, your accent, everything about you," Sam admitted, "You're gorgeous, Rory." He glanced back up to check out Rory's reaction.

Rory swallowed nervously and spun around to face Sam, "You're not so bad yourself."

Sam looked Rory up and down, wondering if his next comment was going a little too far. "You liked what you saw?" He watched Rory's expression closely, hoping that he wasn't crossing a line.

Rory shot him a smirk, "Definitely."

"How about you get over here then?" Sam winked and pushed his pants back down to the floor and releasing his painfully hard dick again.

Rory strolled over to Sam and pressed their lips together. Sam's mouth was already open and willing. Rory's tongue darted inside and began to explore the different areas of his mouth. Roy's hand travelled downwards and gently gripped Sam's cock and slowly began to stroke the shaft. Sam moaned into his mouth.

Sam broke the kiss and spoke, his voice slightly huskier than usual, "How about you get down on your knees?"

Rory raised an eyebrow, a half-smile formed across his face as he lowered to knees, never breaking eye contact with Sam. He only broke it once to look at the piece of meat that was staring him in the face. Sam wasn't huge by any standard, probably just over average, Rory speculated, but it was still daunting as it was his first time giving a guy a blowjob.

Rory took a deep breath before licking the tip of Sam's cock, earning him a loud groan from the other boy. Luckily, the rest of the Evans family were out so Sam could moan as loud as his heart desired.

Rory wrapped his lips around the head and slowly began to push his head down the length. He got slightly more than halfway down before he began to choke. He pulled off but returned to jerking Sam off.

"That was great, dude," Sam grinned goofily. He ran a hand through Rory's hair, and pushed Rory's head forward gently. The Irish boy took the hint and returned to sucking Sam's dick.

He got further down this time, without choking, although he had to pause for a moment when he was almost at the base. He continued and found his nose buried in Sam's pubes. Sam let out another groan, this time followed by a content sigh.

"You're so good at this, Rory," Sam moaned.

He began to slowly thrust in and out of Rory's warm mouth, hitting the back of his throat each time. Sam wasn't going to last much longer at this rate, in fact, he was surprised he'd lasted this long. His thrusts began to get quicker and shorter as he got closer and closer to the edge.

"Ror, I'm coming," Sam managed to gasp out, and was quickly followed by a grunt and a loud moan.

Come spilled into Rory's mouth, it was warm and Rory found it's taste odd, but he accepted it nonetheless. He tried to swallow it as it came but a little found it's way out of his mouth and trickled down his chin. Sam's knees become weak and almost buckled under him, which would've caused him to collapse on top of Rory, but he kept it together.

Rory got to his feet as Sam came down from his post-orgasmic high. Sam smirked at the trail of come that had rolled down Rory's chin. He ran a finger through it, cleaning most of it off, and held the finger up, offering it to Rory. The other boy smiled and took the finger into his mouth, licking the come off.

Sam's hand found it's way to the back of Rory's head and he pulled him into another kiss. He could taste traces of his own come in Rory's mouth.

"How about I repay you the favour?" Sam grinned and wiggled his eyebrows as he got down onto his knees.

He undid Rory's fly and pulled his pants down to reveal Rory's already hard dick. Sam looked up to Rory, and smirked before going to work on his cock. And Rory knew that this wasn't first the time he'd done this.

Rory closed his eyes and groaned, "_Oh, Sam._"


End file.
